The Destiny of Millions
by hellboy1412
Summary: This is set in the world of magical girl lyrical nanoha betrayerS. The civil war has gone to long now and now a third player has enter the stage. Can the winds of war be put down once and for all?
1. Fate

**This is set in the world of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha BetrayerS and also I don't own anything. So this is my first fanfic and you can tell me what is wrong with.**

 **The story takes place in the year 2021 or 0080. Given with the time I believe that man kind has develop space flight and harvest magic to be use. But this kind of magic is a similar style as mahouka koukou no rettousei. Very root in scientific theory and practical applications. With this story I plan to use somethings from different series and again I don't own anything. I'm making logical sense of what humanity would and can do with the tools I think can be use here.**

"Captain we are approaching an unknown system" announce by the AI Oracle. "Thank you oracle and approach the system cautiously I don't want any surprise" said Captain Snarri as he was looking at the system on the main screen on the bridge UNS Arcadia. 'I can see why they call you old steady' Smirking a bit Oracle nodded taking the ship in the direction of the first planet. "Sir what do you think about this ship" asked by Commander Thomas Rio. Pausing for a moment to think Captain Snaari said "This is a new ship, I like it so far however I still think its too soon for this ship to make galactic travel". "Well Sir I don't its too soon since we should explore the galaxy" said Com Thomas with a grin smile on his face as he look at the ship panels. "But I think we should have more weapons on board... you never know if we encounter pirates out here in space" said Cap Snarri looking at projection of the ship on a main table.

"I don't that is necessary this ship can dish out punishment far better that anything out there" said Oracle as she was scan the planets in the system. Looking out the main bridge window ' Maybe she right this is a heavy armed exploration ship and now you mention we do need 4 New York class frigates store inside of the ship' said Cap Snarri as he shaking his head.

The UNS Arcadia is a re-purpose exploration ship and belonging to Pandora class starship. With Arcadia as being first of its kind and 7 more plan to be built by the United Nations of Earth. Pandora was origin a carrier warship to be use in the Mars rebellion but when that came to end so did the need for war ships. As mankind realize that Earth will not support the ever growing population. Man began spread out into the stars and notice magic in the universe. There are magic capable people and many were discriminated against throughout the land. However what saved magical capable people was there power to seal and contain items that hold untold power. Space as it seem was not quiet to man but filled with wonders and dangers but the story is not the beginning of mankind first steps. But with its most important step to come in contact with other space traveling civilizations.

"Captain I'm pick up a distress signal near to us, it's weak sir" said one of the crew. "Hmmm... we should investigation the signal, Oracle head towards it" in cautiously tone said Cap Snarri. As the ship began to move to the signal "You think this is some kind a trick or a trap" in a curious tone said Com Thomas.

"No I don't think pirates will be out this far" said Cap Snarri as he wonder what could have made a signal so far out here in space. With ship in sight the crew saw the ship as a wreck, no activity just a red flash light blinking. "Captain I ran some scans on the ship no life signs just the signal and nothing else" said in a curious tone Oracle. "Commander Thomas I want you to take a team and look around the ship, however if there trouble I want everyone back immediately" said as Cap. Snarri turn to look at Com. Thomas. "Ok I will take the red team down there and I want Warrant Officer Greogory to come with me" said Com. Thomas. "Alright take whoever you need for this mission and remember everyone this is a exploration ship" said Cap. Snarri as he look towards everyone. Com. Thomas nodded and walked out of the bridge.

Peace wasn't easy to achieve in the early years of human kind during the space flight age. However many understood that we were alone in this universe until the magical items and magic related thing were discovered. This led new questions such as why is magic here and could it be that magic means there are civilizations out there. So the magic revolution began cause a explosion of mixed match of magic and technology. It was very fast that people realize something.

People wonder if society were to become a magic or a technology driven nation. Just like everything new many fear magic for it will cause the end of the world and try to stop it by pass laws. The so called Jim Crow but with a magic theme to it. Magic user were segregate from the public which fear them and wish to burn them. However magic user prove themselves in the battlefield and in people eyes they can be for the betterment to everyone. Man using magic powers they can't filled understand yet. Captain Snarri decide magic to be another form of way to explain the universe and have accept their uses in the world. Even though he was injured by magic gun during the magic revolt of 2015 on Mars.

Mars was a testing ground for terraforming using magic and this cause large number of people to move there. However even on this new world the old fear still came with it. With the governor be a normal person decide to suppress magic people, all magical people work and labor for a blue Mars. All their hard earn work to be exploit by the normal people this cause many outrage and they all revolt against the government.

3 years of destruction as government forces try to restore order on Mars and Earth. However both planets had different ways of fighting the government. On Earth the non violent protest and changing the laws though legal means. Even this was meet with counter protest as both sides air out their grievances at each other. The non violent movement was using the tactics of the American civil right era. To put magical people in a good light, however things were tough when on Mars a full on war was going on. On Mars magic and technology came each other head on, battles were bloody some say that Mars earn its name as the sea of blood.

So which side won in the end well on Earth the movement won by having Magical Civil Rights Act passed which brought the fighting to a end. A bill in which magical people were seen in the eyes of the law not as a second class citizen. But scars run deep in some people like Commander Thomas whose parents were killed by a magic bomb on a bus. When he was only 17 and decide then to join the armed forces of the United Nations.

As the transport ship approach the mystery starship Com Thomas turn to his team "Alright we should split up as we enter the ship, everyone find a control panel or something that can explain this ship " said as he look at his team. The red team comprise of UNM (United Nations Marines) who some fought pirates and took part in quelling the revolt on Mars. Finding a landing zone in the ship was the easy part and as the team left the transport ship. They did as pre-plan both teams split up as the they enter the ship and began their search.

One of the red team members found bodies and radio in "Sir... we have founded bodies of the crew and I have check them... they are dead sir over" said Sgt Taylor. "Understood Sgt and be careful... cause we found some too" said Com Thomas as he looked at the floating bodies in the hallways. As everyone moved though out the ship and linking up at the bridge of the ship. Warrant Officer Gregory check the controls and everyone else was pulling security. "Sir I think I have found something you may want to see" said as Wo Gregory turn to Com Thomas moving away from the controls. Com Thomas saw that the language was English surprising him, 'English huh' thought Com Thomas as he scan the control panel.

But he found something on deck 9 it seem to a medical room. However there are life signs in that room and so Com Thomas decide further investigation is needed. "Prepare for combat, Wo Gregory you stay here to learn everything about this ship and have someone guard you" said Com Thomas moving towards the medical room. As red team move closer towards the medical room and took beaching position on the door. In a swift motion the door was beach, however no one believed what they saw in that room.

During the civil war that follow Hayate Yagami coup d'etat of the Time Space Administration Bureau. Pit two factions against each, the Betrayers led by Hayate Yagami fighting to reform the government of its corruption, and Saint Church Confederation led by Her Majesty Vivio Takamachi. Lives were lost and scars of battle fill the grounds of once beautiful planets. Heroes once fill the public with hope and security, and now rebels or villains. How many lives will be lost to self righteous of their leaders? However the stage is set for a third faction to break the stalemate and restore peace to the galaxy.


	2. First Contact

**Second Chapter is up and I did borrow the idea of the armor from halo. Since I would think that armor makes sense as humility want to protect themselves from magic. Again I don't own anything**

As Red team saw what it looked like a pink barrier around two people who looked in awe at the team. "Who are you?" said a child with pink hair and a white cap. 'A magic user! but why are they out here so far from known space' thought Com Thomas. "I'm Commander Thomas of the UNS Arcadia and we are here to help" said Com Thomas as he lower his weapon at them, and with the rest of team doing the same and entering the room. "Can you explain what is going on here?" said Com Thomas as he looked at them.

The unknown girl looked at the team and back the boy. The girl just breathe a sigh of relief and looked up "Okay... my.. name is Caro Ru Lushe and this... here is Erio... Mondial" said Caro as she point at herself and Erio. Caro looked tired and was in terrible shape, and the boy called Erio didn't respond as he was unconscious on the floor. "My... friend here... needs help now and... we will explain everything... afterwards" said Caro as she looked at Com Thomas.

"Okay we will let me radio this in" said Com Thomas nodding to the children. "Sir we find two civilians on the ship and request immediate evacuation over" said in transmission to UNS Arcadia. "Roger sir we are send transport ships to your coordinates now over" Oracle responded as the transport were prep to fly. 'Okay now the ships are there way now and I think we should go now' thought Com Thomas as push to talk. "Wo Gregory its time to leave now and head to rendezvous point over" Com Thomas called over the radio.

"Roger that heading over there now over" Wo Gregory respond back. "Alright everyone let go now and Sgt James carry the boy on your back" Com Thomas told everyone in the room. Sgt James nodded and gave Erio a piggy back ride, and Caro made a air pocket for herself and Erio with her magic.

Moving towards the point Caro ask "So who are you people really and why did you help us?" Com Thomas respond with "Caro we are with the United Nations of Earth and as for why we helped you was because a distress signal". Caro look down on the floor she thought 'These guys are from the planet Earth where Fate-san and Nanoha-san came from'. As Caro looked at the back head of Com Thomas 'I wonder if they can help us or maybe they can stop this war once and for all' she smile at the thought.

"Ma'am we got reports that the Claudia has been destroy and we can start the preparation of operation broken eagle" said Commander Joel as he report to General Hayate. General Hayate looking at the report smile 'With the flagship destroy I wonder how long this rebellion will last' thought as she look up "Thank you commander and yes the operation should be a go" smiled as she said that. "Yes Ma'am" as he left he salute General Hayate and she return the salute. Then he walks out the room and the close the door behind him. Leaning back in her chair a relief sigh comes out 'I wonder how long ago did relief came over me' thought General Hayate as she swerve her chair to face a long window look out the city. 'I hate how long this war went on, is she ever going to forgive me for all the sins I have commit' thinking aloud in her little office.

It has been 2 and half years since this war began. While the war went on many men fill the positions on the council and roles in the military. But the real power and control was in General Hayate hands and she out play everyone else. The once incredible Captain Fate Testarossa Harlaown now a prisoner to the new Time-Space Administration Bureau. Which itself became a military dictatorship under General Hayate and her right hand women Commander Nanoha of battalion 108 becoming her enforcer. Flying around the administration worlds crushing those who opposed the government.

The Saint Church Confederation is still fighting, many question can they win at all since the crushing defeat on administration world #32. This cause wearying faith in the confederation many refuse to fight because Nanoha and the combat robots power. Which lead others wanted to fight this war in non-lethal ways though the courts.

But as the year drag on battle after battle many lost all hope in the confederation, however the young queen Vivio promise change and have hope in the rebellion. The Queen made a speech at the end of the year, that renew spirits though out the confederation. Vivio and her war cabinet are planning a new offense. This operation is call stardust which can release prisoners on planets in the area. This operation is the brain child of High Admiral Chrono Harlown a spring offense into sector 0092 which holds government key planets such as Iaruta. Many generals and admirals question could this be achieve since they have try before. But the queen is confidence in her friend Chrono can do it and will be personal leading the charge in the first phase.

A gray gravestone with a tree next to it, the wind was blowing hard today leaves flying though the wind. 'This wind is really in a bad mood today' thought Nanoha as she walk down a path covering her face. She stop over the grave stone looking at it "Hey its me again and I don't have a lot to say this time and I hope this time I could be more people with me but the war need them so yea" said Nanoha as she place the flowers on the grave. Pausing for a moment and then said "It was good seeing you again but I need to see Fate". As she walks away the grave stone she visited readied Here lies Teana Lanster A born fighter to the end.

Meanwhile the prison fortress world of Iaruta, the prison population is low. However this world is home to high level prisoner like Captain Fate Testarossa and Squad leader Subaru Nakajima and has animal prison for Friedrich. "HEY! Fate you got a visitor its Commander Nanoha" said a nameless guard. Once a month Nanoha visit Fate at the visitor central. Sitting down like they always do and there is awkward silence as usual. Nanoha speaks up "Hey Fate how you been and how is everyone else?" looking at Fate. Fate looks up with cold eye stare "Everyone is fine as usual but we would to talk to each other more often" while looking at her formal friend. "You know I cant do that and there a possible that you guys might to try to form a plan to escape if you guys talk to each other" smiled Nanoha.

"You know Nanoha this war wont last any long at this point and I have a feeling that our child Vivio might win this war" looking dead straight at her Fate knows Vivio will break her out of this prison. 'I don't think that will happen' giving her a happy look Nanoha has taken steps to read minds or try to. "Ma'am your time is up and you can come like you always do next month" said a nameless guard as he escorts Fate back to her cell.

"Goodbye Fate and a great talk like always" said Nanoha as she walks out of the prison. However what Nanoha didn't know was the fact the nameless guard is a double argent. "Fate we can get you and everyone else out of here" whisper Number #20. "Not yet we need a big distraction for them and then we can stage a prison break" calmly explain to Number #20. Fate knew that staging a prison break needs to be a perfectly time event and so for now Fate will wait for her chance to break free.

As the everyone load into the transport ship and took off. Caro look around the ship and stare in awe 'Amazing this is what they can do' thought as she notices the equipment the team was using. After all power armor was the best way to describe it to them. Having powerful qualities and is in fact the best suit available at the time. Protecting from magic attacks and can be use as a space suit. Some were design to be a stealth suits camouflaging to whatever environment the user is in. The UN military went with it and added magic abilities to it. As the transport ship near UNS Arcadia Caro saw what mankind can really do. The transport ship landed on board Cap Snarri was there to greet both kids "Welcome on board I'm Captain Snarri and this is my ship USS Arcadia and there medical teams ready to go" with a outgoing smile looking at them. Caro smile back "Thank you captain without you we might not survive" and bow her head towards the Cap Snarri. As the medical team deal with Erio rushing him to the medical room.

"Sir we found a lot of things on the ship and we need discuss what we saw" told Com Thomas as he motion everyone to move towards the bridge. Red team was not going and so only Caro and the captain head towards the bridge. Oracle I'm uploading the files to you now" looking at the AI as Com Thomas was walking to the bridge. "Yes I have them commander and I must say there is a lot of things here" said Oracle. On the bridge Caro told the whole story about the civil war and how it start and the current state of it. Mass battles and heroes and former heroes all thrown into mass stage.

A huge galactic space opera in which humanity came in as a new player on the stage. "What a story Caro I cant believe it but I need to think about this" looking bewilder the captain pause to stare off into space. Almost everyone who heard the story was in the similar state. However the Com Thomas was amazed but he knew this would mean more fighting. 'No matter what era it may be there will be always a conflict' sighing to himself.


	3. The Next Step

**Third Chapter is up**

 **I was thinking of 30 chapters should be enough to tell my story**

 **But I am not sure**

* * *

A man was sitting in his chair calmly look at his screen as text was scrolling up. 'hmm... this might work if we can create a distraction in sector 090 and have protestors create a break for us in these planets' as he point his finger at the galaxy map. 'We may have a another front in which we can divide government troops here and cause their supply lines to be stretched' he was looking at the map thinking a way to improve the current plan. The operation the man was thinking about was star dust. This is a counter attack and to avenge their defeat on Xonus now TSAB-world #32.

Which held the second largest shipyard of the federation, many thought the planet was safe from the government but they were wrong. Pay dearly for it, the losses were heavy on the federation losing 50,000 personal and countless ships. Many were being built, but once the navy discovered that they can't hold back the government forces. The navy was force to scuttle their ships and the shipyard itself to prevent it to fall in the enemy hands.

However the government couldn't celebrate their victory, since they couldn't prevent the rebels as they destroy the shipyard. Also they lost lighting squadron, with the squad leader killed in action. Teana Lanster lost her life when she battle her former friend, she and her squad gave up their lives in the fight. However her former friend survive the encounter and now rest in Iaruta (TSAB- world #53). Everyone have felt the pain of losing someone and Nanoha had the most pain with friends shooting each other, her own daughter now the enemy leader. Nanoha had to deal a heavy blow to Fate the last time they fought on Shudalea (TSAB- world #30) in which she had to lock up her friend. The puppet master herself Hayate felt no joy any more, but a drive to end this fight, she doesn't want to bury any more family and friends. Her guardians felt the same way as before, they will go though hell and back for their master. However as the war drag on, and have seen what people can do and go to certain length. Vita had no choice but strike down some of her former students and those who consider her a friend.

Vita was the one who dealt a blow to Erio in their last battle with each other. Vita had a bittier experience and founded this whole mess of war as something she want to escape from. Shamal healing the sick and wounded in her medical office that gave her time to talk to the soldiers. Listening to stories of the fallen told by their squad mates and was there for wounded in their last moments. Shamal sometimes wrote the death letters sent home to their families and it broke her heart as she wrote to them. Zafira was ready to settle down and make a family before the coup. With him and Alph in a nice home, but it was not to be so in the end this war split them up. Both of them on different sides and they long for each other wishing for this dumb war to end. Meanwhile Reinforce Zwei did as she was told just following order from her master. Signum fighting was in her blood, but she did believe in the cause at first. Later on in the years Signum began to question was this the justice I am fighting for. A crisis in her faith, she is a knight and yet here is Signum fighting the Saint Church. This whole mess of dead and destruction has made scars on everyone it touch. Some of which can't be healed or be forgiving by others yet.

* * *

"Captain we are now approaching the dobragua system and sir I think we have something you want to see" as a women told the captain. The captain look at his crew member and said "Yes I will be there". Getting out of his seat and making his way to the bridge, on the way there he was looking at system data 'So this is where Claudia escape to'. 'I need to save whoever is left on the ship and I hope every one is alright' he worried about the ship fate. Doors to the bridge is open in step the captain "Captain we have found Claudia and another ship near it" said his first officer Alph.

"Alph you don't have to call me captain just call me Yuuno" joyfully told Captain Yunno as he step on the bridge of Auricula. First officer Alph smiled and said in a teasing tone "I don't think so cause it protocol to call you captain and plus it has a nice ring to it". Cap Yunno smiled at his first officer 'Indeed it does but I never get used to hearing that' look out the main bridge. Cap Yunno never wished to be in this war or have a command in it. But his knowledge was useful on both sides, so the government tired to contain him, but he was kidnapped by the confederation with Vivio her Majesty taking a part. 'Boy what a rescue that was' Cap Yunno remembering fondly as he thought back to that day.

Auricula came out of dimension travel and came upon the UNS Arcadia near the broken wreck of Claudia. UNS Arcadia dwarf Claudia so large in size and it even look like it be the biggest ship the Auricula ever saw. A flying skyscraper as many try to compare it to something they are familiar with. Even by UN navy standards it was large and it was designed like that since it need to be a heavy carrier class. During the rebellion on Mars the UN army needed ground support, however the current class of carriers was consider to be light. The light carriers were often target by the Martians navy and UN navy couldn't defend them all. So they decide to design a new carrier that can defend it self by carrying its escort fleet in it. More decks for aircraft and expanded the weapons load outs for a multi purpose role. It was indeed a command and control ship for flotillas to planetary invasion.

Many questions now spring up 'What kind of ship is that?','Did the government build that' Cap Yunno had many questions for the ship and her crew. "Alph run so scans on it and hail the ship" turning to look at Officer Alph and she respond "Yes right away". Auricula spring to life as many of the crew expect battle stations and now some began to wonder if they can survive the encounter. However on board the UNS Arcadia the crew detected an unknown ship approaching them, but before they can alert the captain. They just have finished listening to a crazy story and a unknown ship appear. 'This day just keeps getting better and better' as Captain Snarri turn to look at a possible new threat to his crew."Captain we are being hailed, what should we do?" said Oracle as she began scan the unknown ship and preparing to raise shields. At that moment Caro was looking at the unknown ship she realize something " Ah... Wait! that Yunno ship" shout out Caro as she point at the Auricula. Cap Snarri looked at Caro face and notice the expression on her face, one of recognition.

Turn back and facing Oracle face to face "Answer the hail Oracle that ship is friendly" breathing a sigh a of relief as Captain Snarri began to wonder how should he respond to this Yunno person. "But Captain how can you be so sure of being a friendly ship" said Com Thomas as he question Cap Snarri on his decision. "We won't be here discussing this" said Cap Snarri as remember the story about the ship the government uses. "Captain the ship answered the hail" said Alph looking up from her console to the main screen. Where a man appear in a gray officer like uniform that didn't match any known navy. "This is Captain Snarri of the UNS Arcadia from the United Nations of Earth and to whom I am speaking to " Cap Snarri speaking loudly to the crew of Auricula. 'Earth the non administration world #97 !?' everyone first thought and now people were expression mixed emotions.

* * *

"General Hayate there a call for you" said personal secretary to Gen Hayate on the communicator from her desk to Gen Hayate desk. Breaking from her daydream and looking at her secretary "Yes I will take it now" said Gen Hayate as she knew who it was. "Hello General its good to see you again and yes the new batch of robots should be online for the big operation you have plan" wide grin as Jail Scaglietti talked about his new robots. "Ah Jail its good to see you and are the robots shipped to the preparation zones" said Gen Hayate as she received the specifications on the new combat robots on her console. "Yes ma'am as we speak the robots are being put in place now" "General I want to expand the production on these robots and have them be more deadly" said Jail as he look for confirmation. "Jail I know that and how been asking for one, but it seems that the rebels are finding them and destroying them... it seems that we can't grant your request now as this time" said Gen Hayate as she knows that. "General I understand, how about my request on artificial mages and combat cyborgs we can out number and out gun them" Jail excitedly ask since he can't wait to develop more combat cyborgs. "Not yet Jail it seems to me that this war might not need them for now" said Gen Hayate as she didn't want artificial mages or cyborgs. "You are dismiss Jail but do call me about project NEX, I want details about it" said Gen Hayate as she wonders about this new project. "Yes general I will keep you post it and have a nice day" said Jail as he ended the call.

The one who profited the most from this war was Jail since he got funding for any research he want. No matter what since it was all done in the name of justice and ending this war. Also he got to see the so called heroes tear themselves apart from all the fighting and destruction they have caused. But he didn't want to see it to end, so though out the war he played double agent. Giving information away to both sides and the goal was to extend the war with an add bonus of continuing his research. The justification was simple all the resources and technology need to be use no matter where it came from. However don't think Jail hasn't something up his selves.

* * *

"Ah right I need to call Nanoha about what to do for dinner" said Hayate as she realize. "Ah...yes...Good afternoon to Nanoha...I want to ask what do you want for dinner...yes...right...okay see you then" speaking to Nanoha and ending the call. 'Sigh' Hayate mentally sigh, 'its been a while since we had a group dinner now I think about' as she thought about it. 'Alright then I should have everyone come over' 'Wait a second Vita is currently patrolling the sector over Xonus and Shamal is at the hospital still over there, Signum and Zafira are setting up the operation now' 'So that means its just me and Nanoha and Zwei' Hayate sigh again as she felt lonely again in her life. Hayate looked over a photo on her desk, the picture is everyone from Lost Property Riot Force 6.

Meanwhile Nanoha was coming back from her prison visit and after the call from Hayate. Nanoha knew that it would be Hayate and Zwei coming over to dinner. She didn't mind about it, plus it was better than just herself again. At least she didn't have to put up a fake smile or a mask to wear. Her real emotions for once no need for fanfare or the media bother her. Just a real friend for a change someone she can tell about her problems. Nanoha did have a problem though she didn't like how the rebel were quiet. No movement for the past few days something was up and she knew it, but couldn't pin point to it. She will bring it up with Hayate at the dinner and hopeful the spies can answer her question. In the end it didn't matter since this operation will break the rebels once and for all. Then she can have old friends and family everything will back to normal.

* * *

Captain Snarri look out the main bridge window and with a deep heavy sigh. Turned back to look at Caro and said "I don't we should get involved in this" pausing a bit but continue on "It's not our place to interfere with out people business". Caro looked at Cap Yunno for help but what she got was this "Caro he is right though, it's not their war" Cap Yunno said and he agreed with Cap Snarri. After some explaining everyone catch up to current situation and now they debate each other about involvement from Untied Nations of Earth.

"But Captain Yunno they might the key to ending all this fighting" pleading her case as Caro is desperate looking for any solution to end this war. "Captain Yunno I know your people have been fighting for a long time, but that can't be our fight" "We can't help you and if we could we need approve from our government to do so" Cap Snarri said but he felt dishonest as he was saying this. Since Cap Snarri knows his government wouldn't get involved and plus everyone on board on UNS Arcadia has just dealt with Mars rebellion and losing family and friends. He can't ask everyone on board UNS Arcadia to fight a war when they just got out of one. Captain Yunno also has similar feelings about the situation, even though it would be nice to have them on their side, but he can' force them. So he had no choice but to shoot down Caro idea of roping in someone else to fight in their war.

But before anyone can say any more both ships have a reading of a other ship coming in out of dimension space. However Captain Yunno wasn't traveling with anyone else or the UNS Arcadia too. This ship is different only this time weapons are being point on them both.


	4. Battle Stations

**Fourth Chapter is up and its not all going to be a grimdark**

 **There is a happy ending  
**

* * *

Its late noon on the capital of Saint Church Confederation Aerilia (TSAB-world#98) and the royal palace was enormous of wealth and prestige. The royal flight academy was only few blocks away from the palace. Many other noteworthy places are close to center city and many live there to find work or enlist in the royal flight academy. However the scene is taking place to two young women in the royal palace that were walking down a hallway. Both of them were Heterochromia iridium and the one with purple and blue eyes turn to the other and said "Your Majesty, its my duty to protect you" in reminding tone as Einhard Stratos captain of the royal guard walk along side Her Majesty Vivio. Both of them were walking down a hallway to her majesty personal studies. Where Vivio would often study and learn from battle reports sent to her from her generals. "Einhard its was only a trip to cafe and by the way you know" pouted Her Majesty as she turn to look at Einhard. "Einhard you know we can called each other by only first names right" looking annoyed as Her Majesty told Einhard many times now.

"Your Majesty this is how I always will address you from the beginning" Einhard said as she behaves to always treat royals higher and its in her nature to do so. As both are them reach the doors to the study room and enter in . This room was small compare to the throne and the war room. But Her Majesty like the simple touch of a room and she sat in her favorite seat. "Fine Einhard, but we are alone now and plus being call that all day was tiring" in a tired tone. "Alright Vivio what you wish for" bow a bit Einhard said as she began to upload today report from her device to Vivio desk display panel. As the reports were display on Vivio desk she began to look though them and notice something. "Einhard the Claudia has being destroy and weren't Erio and Caro on that ship" in a wide eye tone as Vivio look at Einhard.

"Yes Vivio and we sent Captain Yunno to rescue the crew" in a assuring tone Einhard said as she knew Vivio couldn't handle another lost and this is a personal one. Breathing a sigh of relief Vivio swerve her chair around to look out of her window that over looks a garden. In that garden Vivio personal took charge of and gather the most beautiful looking flowers from the galaxy all in a single place where she can from time to time admire. Vivio got up from her seat and looked down at the garden and said this "Hey Einhard do you think we are losing this war and please just be honest".

"Vivio its not looking great many in the church want to sue for peace and the people will riot if we suffer another defeat like the one on Xonus" pause from her data screen to look at her friend and continue on "This is may be it for us, this operation is the only hope for the church" in a serious tone Einhard looked at Vivio. Dipping her shoulders a bit "Einhard you may be right and this whole thing may be end for us" turn away from the window and look at Einhard as she say all of this. "You think Nanoha-mama might forgive me for all of this" as Vivio said with the burden of this war weight heavy on her shoulders. "Vivio I'm not sure" as Einhard couldn't answer for sure.

"Incoming transmission" beep the device in Einhard hand "There a incoming message from Captain Yunno and it said this is for her majesty and her people" looking at her device and back to Vivio as she reads out the message. "Well Einhard let hear it" said Vivio as she wonder what message can it be. The message starts to play for everyone to listen in Saint Church Confederation.

* * *

Its in the evening on the planet Abrillon (TSAB-world#56) only a few jumps away from the front. Abrillon is the currently the headquarters in this sector and it serves the General Hayate needs. General Hayate home was normal size and it was unfitting for her, but it will do she said. Plus she was having guest over and she didn't need to impress Nanoha as Hayate was busy making dinner with reinforce doing what she to help. As the set time approach, Nanoha rang the doorbell seconds later Hayate was there to greet her and take her jacket. Putting up her jacket on the coat rack, both women relax and now at the dinner table began to eat the meal. With Reinforce standing by the table for any need these two women may have. Hayate spoke up "Nanoha how was work today" making small talk in way that she haven't for awhile now. "Not bad just the usual paper work and the reports coming from the front" said Nanoha taking a bite from her food.

"Ah and have you heard about Claudia" said Hayate as she take slip from her water. "No I didn't" in a confusing tone Nanoha knew about the flag ship that ran away from a battle. "Well its been destroyed by the 6th destroyer fleet" Hayate smiled. "Ah... no way!" in a surprise tone Nanoha didn't think it can be destroy since it was always running. "Indeed it has bite the dust" smirked as she took another bite out of her meal. "Well now this has reduce their fleet power hasn't Hayate " said Nanoha. "I don't think we should worry about the Church fleet now as we have secure space now" said Hayate in confident tone. With Reinforce nodded her head in agreement to her master words.

As the night drag on both women finished their meals and now relax on the crouch and began to talk more. With Reinforce washing the dishes and not paying any attention to their conversation. Hayate said this "How was your prison meetup with Fate" as began to wonder what on earth they can be talking about. "Nothing much to be honest we talked the same way and plus I think that Fate may think that Vivio will break her out" informing Hayate. However Hayate just laugh at this information and she believed that the church couldn't break Fate out. "Nanoha that prison is a fortress and I don't think they would risk their ships for that kind of operation" said Hayate having a laugh at such idea. "Me too" said Nanoha as she join Hayate in laughing at such idea of a break out.

Clamming down Nanoha said in depress tone "You think that Vivio would forgive me for all of this". With Hayate knew that once this war ends she had to deal with the fallout of the young queen and so she said this but in regard of it as a friend "Once this war ends I think she will and I will pardon all her war crimes". Looking up and at her friend Nanoha was shocked that Hayate would consider of a pardon. But Nanoha knew her friend and she will do it cause it was for her only happiness.

"General you have a incoming transmission and its from Narbada" said Reinforce as she hovered over to the general. "Ok let hear" said Hayate as she and Nanoha began to wonder what it can be. The message was from the squadron leader ship of the 6th destroyer fleet and it read as this message is for the general Hayate and the public eyes. Then the message begins to broadcast for everyone to hear in the TSAB control territory.

* * *

Halstead was the lead ship in the 6th destroyer fleet pick up the distress signal of the Claudia. Having fought with Claudia only a few days and wounding her. However managed to evade a death blow and escape. But this time the destroyer fleet chase Claudia and want to finish her off. Therefore as the fleet approach the area of the signal they also pick up two ships. One was a confederation and the other was a unknown. Halstead captain didn't care for what could be and just want to finish off Claudia and its relief ships."Dawson we are taking point and have the rest of the fleet take a spearhead formation, let us smash them as we enter in" said Captain kaitov as he was confidence that his fleet can destroy them. "Yes captain" said Dawson as he told the rest of the fleet of the plan.

"Captain we are picking up more ships appearing the same way as Auricula did" communication officer spoke up and then bringing up the main screen. As everyone look to see what will be coming out of the dimension slip space. On board of the Auricula the entire crew knows who was coming and alerts were raise. Everyone was gearing up for a fight with government forces. But one thing was on everyone mind was how is the other ship going to react to this. In fact Captain Yunno was thinking the same thing and decide to keep the UNS Arcadia out of this. With that in mind he decide to order the ship in a defense position and plant his ship in front of the UNS Arcadia. Auricula was moving in front of the UNS Arcadia seen this Captain Snarri was confused as why is captain Yunno doing this. "Captain Yunno why are you placing your ship in front of ours" ask Captain Snarri as many on board of the UNS Arcadia was thinking the same thing. "Captain Snarri we have picked up TSAB ships and ready to shoot" said Captain Yunno. Captain Snarri knows that this is government and he can't decide what to do next. Between running or staying from this fight he couldn't known that next hour would decide the fate of the universe.

But before any of that happen the destroyer fleet arrived. Halstead hails both ships to stand down and be prisoner to TSAB government. The captain cuts out all hail attempt unless they were unconditional surrender. No longer caring for diplomacy and just wanting to destroy and the captain would love to have both refuse the surrender. In his mind if he can destroy both ships then he will get notice and be promote that is the goal the glory of this battle. The five destroyers in his fleet were arm and ready for a fight and select Auricula as their first target.

Faced with this Captain Yunno ready his ship and began to target select, while the whole ship came to life when red alerts lit up around the ship. Men and women at their battle stations and everyone was ready for the fire order.

Captain Snarri paused in his action and was just trying formed a plan, was lost in his thoughts. While that was happening all around him in the bridge was moving around and trying to hail both ships. Commander Thomas Rio order the ship to be on high alert and looking to Captain Snarri for directions but didn't get any and now looking at the fleet he was nervous on what is about to happen. Caro felt powerless in the face of the fleet and how everyone around her was panicking,

The first shot was from a captain that was looking for glory and promotion and didn't care how he gets it.

In a flash all five destroyers fire upon Auricula, "Captain we received heavy damage to the shields and we will not available to survive another hit like that" reported by one of the officers. Captain Yunno knows that and after receiving the he ordered to fire back. On the bridge of the UNS Arcadia they watch the exchange of fire between both parties. However this is not a movie in which they can be spectators, two laser shots were fire on them by two destroyers.

Taking the hits "Captain we have been shot at and no damage is report to the shields" said one of the officer. Just like that Captain Snarri snap out of his thoughts and declare "Battle Stations!". The whole ship roared to life alerts ring out "General Quarter! This is not a drill. This is not a drill. General Quarter! General Quarter! All hands man you battle stations." Crews ran to their stations, pilots of the Valkyrie fighters ready to launch at a moment notice. The four class New York class frigates has everyone on board and ready to disengage the magnetic locks and set off to fight. The four companies of marines ready for boarding actions against the enemy and the magical battalion per their spells for the engage.

"Commander we will be disable their ships and have them talk" "Bring out everything commander, match the enemy formation and transmit that to captain Yunno" spoke with authority as the battle harden captain Snarri plan how to disable their ships. "Captain we are receiving transmission from UNS Arcadia and the plan is to match the enemy formation" said one of the crew on board Auricula 'Wait what we are only have two ships against five and you us to match them... how are we going to do that' thought Captain Yunno as he was confused about the order he got. His answer was 4 four ships appearing out of the bottom of UNS Arcadia and gun ports opening up. "Captain we are also picking up large magical power coming from that ship" shout out. Indeed 2 front rail gun placement and missile pods opening up on the side and top of the ship. 2 new untested magical rail gun place in a 360 turret on the side and with magical spells for both offense and defense are active. With that captain Yunno order his ship back and provide support in the rear while the big guns take center stage.

Having seen this the destroyer fleet was shocked, however they still want to fight and began to target lock on them. A silent develop on the bridge of UNS Arcadia everyone ready to shoot and they pause for one man word "Fire" said with decisive tone captain Snarri open fire on TSAB ships. The barrage of rail gun and missile fire found their targets and pound their shields. The TSAB shields couldn't hold under superior fire and gave out in a instant, which left them vulnerable. Then came spell fire however not to kill to but to show who is boss. Launching a coordinate barrage of beam fire above the enemy ships and fear set in the heart of the crews when saw the firepower of those ships. The captain fearing his life open up a direct channel to General Hayate and let her see the situation unfolding. Meanwhile captain Yunno did the exact same thing but as in showing her Majesty of UN firepower.

"Sir the destroyer fleet is surrendering to us" said one of the officers "Good open up a channel to everyone" said Captain Snarri as he decide on what to say after all he is representing UN no the whole of humanity to two warring factions.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry its been a while but here new chapter**

* * *

Traffic lights turning on and off in the middle of a busy intersection. Cars and people moving though a crowed city. However one man suffering from the crowd, saw a gap and rush though. He breathed a sigh "Man its 1pm and its crowed as hell" he thought as he move down the street. Wiping away his sweat from his forehead with his forearm. The man notice someone across the street he spots a friend of days old. This friend of his was sitting down at a outdoor cafe. His friend didn't spotted him, after all it seems that he was distracted by his device. So the man crossed the street and moving quick and approach him "Hey Yunno its been awhile" said the man as he was standing in front of him. Yunno looked up from his device and saw the man in front of him and smiled "Yes it has". Getting up Yunno walked over give the man a hug "Please sit and let talk" said Yunno offering the chair to him. "Yes I will and its good to see you again" said the man taking the seat and siting down. Yunno sat down in his seat "Yes and you too" replying back. "So I hear that you got her pregnant" said the man as he was curious about the news. Yunno smiled "Yes and she due in a couple of months" confirming the man news. The man let out a joyful laugh "Good man you did it and I still cant believe you got her to marry you". "I know there are times where I couldn't believe it too" said Yunno as he laugh too.

"Still how long has it been since that conflict" ask the man looking at Yunno. "Captain Rio its been 5 years since that conflict" Yunno reply backed looking back Captain Rio.

* * *

Puff out smoke with a cigar, letting the smoke come out was followed by sigh. The man looked out to the city view down below. "Taking in the view right... Shiro" ask women looking at the view down below. Turning his head towards the noise, while doing that flick his cigar away Shiro reply "The city is beautiful as usual, however, the air here is tense" The women looked at him and nodded "Ever since that broadcast people here are restless, in fact word around here is they are moving" Shiro rise an eyebrow and looked to the city again "So they finally moved". The women also look down at the city view and was about to say something but.

Shiro felt a vibration in his right pocket. Taking out his device a notification came across and display 'A resistance store house has been founded and raided by the TSAB police'. Shiro on his device look though the notification and the attached images. Reading though it Shiro passed the device to the women. The women took the device and study the images on his device. "Naito we need a team" said Shire as he look at Naito still on his device. Naito looking up "Shiro in order to this we need the resistance to help us" "I know but this is the only chance we can get right now the TSAB is distract" said Shiro. Naito give back the device to Shiro "TSAB is distract this might be the only chance we can free Fate" Both of them knew this and without another word turn away from the city view down below.

* * *

The city of Filighera is the largest city on the conquered world of Abrillon. The system in which Abrillon is part of was once part of the Saint Church producing countless ships for them. The shipyards were destroyed by the rebels after their battle with TSAB. TSAB put the whole system in total lock down and began hunting down rebels left behind from the battle. While at first the planet welcome back the TSAB, believing that the TSAB bring back the peace on their world. The population of the planet was tied of making weapons for the war effort. However the governor saw things differently and began re-industrialize the system. Also cracking down all those opposes him, but doing so also gave the rebels recruits for the resistance. The governor of the system is an old hardliner Mr. Coda Tsuneo and his actions earn him political points for handling the unrest in the system. However, right under his nose the resistance was laying low and decentralized their command. With many rebels cells working indirect or direct with each other have gathered enough information. In fact, in one of their gathering missions they found out the prison housing Fate and other Saint Church members. Passing up this information to the Saint Church High command, the main orders were to lay low and wait.

Resistance cells across TSAB controlled systems now in wait for the signal. In fact, many mistook the broadcast by the UNS Arcadia as the signal. With the appearance of the ship and its firepower showed to them. They believed that the Saint Church had made friends with other nations coming to their aid. Not at all the vital network travel point were heavier guard by the TSAB. The whole situation with UNS Arcadia was pure coincidence, no one really understood where these ships appeared. Both sides didn't know what to do at first. Saint Church came out of their daze and open diplomatic channels with the United Nations.

Many in high command and the Queen argue for pursuing a friendly relationship, trying to gain information, and while also beginning them closer to their side. Meanwhile, the TSAB was shocked that Earth has advanced so quickly and saw magic infuse with their ships. On the military high council saw the United Nations as a major threat to their stability. Some believed that the United Nations will join on the Saint Church side. Hayate and Nanoha didn't know how to react at first, both silently thought about their friends on Earth. Hayate reacts quickly and gathered military officials and intelligence officers, within the next day to further discuss details about their next moves. Nanoha was off-put by the news in which she might have to fight her own home world next. Nanoha after dinner with Hayate spent the next day in her home. Hayate knew what her friend was thinking of and quickly order her officials to open diplomatic channels with the United Nations. Also sent intelligence officers into United Nations, with the sole purpose to hinder Saint Church diplomatic efforts.

* * *

Nanoha while at home decide to take a break from her duties for a while. Been back at home after being awhile for while has cause it be dust and unclean. Nanoha decide to tidy up the place and finish up quickly. Moving though her home she passed by Vivio room, pause for moment taking in the room. With a melancholy look on her face 'I miss her' thought Nanoha. She knew Vivio try to understand what she did but in the end didnt agree with her. In fact when the coup was taking place Vivio disappear first. It shook her to her very center, but was surprised when she learn that Vivio has become a queen. Moving on Nanoha reached Fate room, without another beat she moved on. Finally at her own room, her eyes gaze around end up finding the book shelve. With her right hand took out a photo album and move to towards her bed. Sat on top on her bed, began flipping through the pages. Flipping though pages brought back memories of Earth, with her old friends and her family. Couple of minutes went by with Nanoha remembering the times of days old, she knew that she couldn't sit by with her duties to home left unfinished. A sigh left her mouth 'I wish I can go back to those days' thought Nanoha placing the photo album on her desk.


End file.
